Вместе
by ericell
Summary: Лицо белокурой девочки с пляжа, что снилась ему, превратилось в красивое, но измученное и заплаканное женское. Печальные, блестящие от слез, такие же зеленые глаза, светлые волосы – все это расплывалось и исчезало, возвращаясь вновь, как из туманной дымки


Название: **Вместе...**

Бета **Tinka1976**

Фандом: **CSI: Miami**

Герои: **Эрик Делко, Келли Дюкейн**

Рейтинг: **K**

**В М Е С Т Е…**

Лето. Яркое солнце Флориды такое жаркое и безжалостное, но разве можно испугать тех, кто приехал сюда именно для того, чтобы испытать на себе его власть. Переполненный пляж, не пройти, не протолкнуться. Крики, музыка, смех, что с них возьмешь – отдыхающие.

Среди шумной и разноцветной толпы, живой и подвижной словно ртуть, хрупкая фигурка белокурой девочки, стоящей у самой кромки воды, казалась одинокой и беззащитной. Девчонка не могла стоять на месте, она аккуратно переступала с ноги на ногу, подпрыгивала, когда вода окатывала ее маленькие ножки, касаясь колен. Задорный хвостик на макушке подрагивал в такт ее движениям. Яркий купальник цвета только что распустившейся листвы оттенял ее светлую, совершенно незагорелую кожу, так неосторожно открытую жгучим лучам полуденного солнца.

Не замечая людей, проходящих мимо, задевающих его и обзывающих, порой весьма не лестными словами, высокий худой мальчишка, смуглый и черноволосый, с густой шапкой непослушных кудрявых волос, замерев на месте, не отрываясь, смотрел на девочку, стоящую у самой воды. Золотистые волосы таинственной незнакомки бликовали на солнце. И вообще она была такая, такая… он никак не мог найти подходящее определение… необыкновенная. Маленькая принцесса из волшебной сказки. Его тянуло к ней, как притягивает иголку магнитом. Хотелось увидеть ее лицо, заглянуть в глаза, узнать, как зовут так заинтриговавшую его девочку.

Отмерев, мальчик пошел к воде, словно слепой, не видя ничего, наступая на чьи-то ноги, сталкиваясь с окружающими его людьми, спотыкаясь о раскинутые на песке руки. И вот она рядом. Настолько близко, что можно дотянуться до девочки рукой, коснуться ее сливочной кожи, покрытой едва заметными веснушками. Сердце колотится так, словно хочет выскочить из груди, язык присох к небу - у него, способного заговорить и обворожить любую девчонку, попавшуюся ему на пути.

- Мммм, эй, - наконец он выдавливает из себя что-то нечленораздельное.

Девочка поворачивает голову и поднимает на него глаза. Зеленые, словно утренняя океанская волна, оттененные длинными пушистыми ресницами.

- Это вы мне? - голосок такой нежный-нежный, она наклоняет голову набок, прикусывает нижнюю губу и вдруг улыбается, ярко, словно солнечный лучик прыгнул на нежное, незагорелое личико. Какой-то неизвестный мальчишка, смотрит на нее, широко открыв рот, словно встретил что-то удивительное.

- Ну да, - голос звучит неожиданно хрипло, мальчик откашливается, - ты это… так неосторожно… сгоришь, - его рука касается плеча девочки, - больно будет, - утверждает он, не отрывая взгляда от заинтересовавшей его девочки. Она выглядит старше, чем ему показалось сначала, просто ее невысокий рост ввел его в заблуждение.

- Уверен? - теперь блондинка рассматривает своего собеседника, прищурив глаза, она оценивает его фигуру, мускулистые ноги, широкие плечи пловца. Темно-карие глаза мальчика, такие удивленные и добрые, полные губы, робкая белозубая улыбка. Но он такой высокий, выше ее почти на голову и, чтобы рассмотреть его как следует, приходится задирать голову вверх.

- Точно, сегодня же вечером, кожа покраснеет, и будет очень больно, – он грустно вздыхает, - насмотрелся я на таких вот курортниц.

Лицо девочки хмурится, она отворачивается и обиженно говорит:

- Я не курортница, и не сгорю, и не будет мне больно! - сердитый взгляд. - Ой! - девочка испуганно подпрыгивает, высокая волна от проплывшего катера окатывает ее до бедер.

-Ты что, воды боишься? - мальчишка удивлен и смущен своим открытием. Он касается рукой своего затылка, может, пытается расчесать пятерней непослушные кудри, а может, пригладить их.

Щеки девочки вспыхивают, заливаясь румянцем, и, опустив глаза вниз, она шепотом признается:

- Я и плавать не умею, - тяжело вздыхает, разворачивается и собирается уходить. Делает два робких шага, сердечко замирает: ей понравился этот парень, и хочется остаться, поболтать, познакомиться, узнать имя это симпатичного мальчика, но приличия требуют оставить его и закончить разговор. Она скромная девочка и не должна знакомиться на пляже и в других общественных местах, так учила ее мама.

- Подожди, - он окликает ее, - хочешь, я научу тебя плавать?

Неожиданное предложение заставляет ее обернуться, в глазах вспыхивают искорки, и девчонка, мотнув головой, мысленно наплевав на все предостережения матери, с нежной улыбкой отвечает:

- Хочу, очень! – и, вдруг погрустнев, пожимает плечами. - А если не получится?

Мальчик радостно смеется. Она осталась, она согласилась.

- У такой красивой девочки все обязательно получится, - выпаливает он и резко захлопывает рот, поняв, что сказал лишнее.

Но этот робкий, первый комплимент оказывает на нее неизгладимое впечатление. Ее - малышку и худышку - никогда не называли красивой.

- Тебя как зовут? - лукавая улыбка озаряет лицо девочки, делая ее еще более привлекательной для нового знакомого.

Разведя руки в сторону и улыбаясь во весь рот от переполняющей его радости, мальчишка называет свое имя:

- Эрик, - и добавляет: - Эрик Делко, будущий спасатель.

- Келли, - она протягивает ему свою ладошку, - Келли Дюкейн, будущий… - она немного заминается, но все же продолжает: - юрист.

Рука мальчика сжимает теплые и доверчивые пальцы девочки.

- Пойдем, не курортница. Да, а почему не курортница? Ты же не местная? - Эрику интересно, откуда приехала эта удивительная девочка. - Научу тебя самому отличному и увлекательному делу - плавать. Вот научишься и поймешь, что это очень здорово.

- С удовольствием! - Келли очень легко и весело, и день, который казался скучным и одиноким, стал радостным. – Мы сюда не отдыхать приехали. Меня папа взял с собой, чтобы показать «город миллионеров». Просто мой отец - адвокат, - с серьезной миной объясняет она Эрику, что ее привело на пляж. - Он своими делами занимается, а я пришла позагорать.

Обменявшись улыбками и взявшись за руки, девочка и мальчик медленно пошли по мокрому песку пляжа. Белая пена волн то и дело касалась их обнаженных ног. Келли по привычке ойкала, а Эрик, очень довольный собой, посмеивался над новой знакомой. Следы, что оставляли Келли и Эрик, наполнялись водой и постепенно исчезали, смываемые ласковым языком океана.

******

Лицо белокурой девочки с пляжа, что снилась ему, превратилось в красивое, но измученное и заплаканное женское. Печальные, блестящие от слез, такие же зеленые глаза, светлые волосы – все это расплывалось и исчезало, возвращаясь вновь, как из туманной дымки.

Губы, сухие и спекшиеся, никак не могли разлепиться, горло пересохло, и Эрик, как не пытался, не мог сказать ни слова. Но все же, наконец, еле слышным шепотом пробормотал:

- Келли… - произнесенное слово лишило его сил, думать он мог, говорить не получалось.

Женщина, сидящая на стуле рядом с больничной кроватью, подалась вперед и пристально смотрела на лежащего на ней мужчину.

- Эрик? Эрик, ты что-то сказал? - она приподнялась на стуле, вглядываясь в бледное лицо.

- Келли, - хрипло, почти не слышно снова прошептал Эрик, - океан… пляж... вместе…

- Господи, Эрик, ты пришел в себя, - Келли взяла его руку, неожиданно холодную, и приложила ладонь к своей горящей и мокрой от слез щеке. Из-за подступивших слез перехватило горло, и Келли, не в силах говорить, молчала, глядя на любимого.

- Пляж… океан… вместе, - уже более отчетливо проговорил Эрик.

- Да, да, конечно, - Келли смеялась сквозь слезы, чувствуя, как пальцы Эрика еле заметно шевельнулись, словно он хотел погладить ее по лицу. - И океан, и пляж, и мы с тобой вместе. Все будет, обязательно будет. Океан, пляж и мы. Обязательно, - словно заклинание несколько раз повторила Келли, смахивая слезы с лица и осторожно касаясь небритой щеки Эрика, только что очнувшегося, пролежавшего без сознания почти неделю после немыслимо тяжелой операции. - Океан… пляж… мы вместе…


End file.
